elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elynea Mothren
|Base ID = }} Elynea Mothren is a Dunmer alchemist living on Solstheim. She runs the Tel Mithryn Apothecary and serves as Neloth's mycologist. Background As a young girl, she recalls the eruption of Red Mountain. Her mother sent her on a boat to Skyrim, and it was the last she ever saw of her. As time passed, she began to study fungi and became a mycologist. She eventually settled in Tel Mithryn to further her studies and in her later years took on the responsibility to nurture and care for the giant mushroom towers. Wares Most of the ingredients she sells are fungi and mushrooms, such as blisterwort, white cap, Namira's rot, although she sells other ingredients and potions as well. Interactions Healing a House Acquire three taproots and soak them in the Headwaters of Harstrad to repair the withered Telvanni tower. Elynea's Ingredients Find and deliver a rare alchemy ingredient for Elynea (Radiant). Dialogue "It's almost time to feed the mushrooms. They like a drop of blood every now and then, you know." :What do you do for master Neloth? "I am his Mycologist. He may have grown Tel Mithryn by himself, but I nurture it. Mushrooms and fungi are my life's work. When I saw Tel Mithryn, I knew I had to be here. I've learned so much since then." ::Did you grow this tower? "Me? No. That's Master Neloth's doing. I wasn't even born then. It's Telvanni magic at its best. He brought the cuttings with him from Morrowind and used sorcery to grow them." :Did you come here from Morrowind? "Yes. That was a lifetime ago. I was just a young girl when Red Mountain erupted. Master Neloth was already old. My mother put me on a boat to Skyrim. The last time I ever saw her, she was standing on the dock as my ship sailed away." "Azura light your steps." ;Healing a House "Damn that man! He's being totally unreasonable." "I don't care if he's a master wizard. He can't treat me like this!" :Master Neloth? What did he do? "That fetcher told me to fix his house. If I don't, he'll find a new mycologist that will. Decades of loyal service, and he's just going to throw me out like yesterday's breakfast." ::What do you need to fix the tower? "Three taproots soaked in the headwaters of the Harstrad River. I'm an old woman. I can't possibly make that trip. It's way too dangerous. If you get some taproots, I'll pay you to dip them in the headwaters and bring them to me." :::What can you tell me about the Harstrad Headwaters? "It's special to the spriggans. They seem to like to gather there. Something about the waters attract them. There are bound to be some there, so be careful." :::Where can I get taproot? "Where do you think? You have to cut it out of a spriggan...although sometimes you can buy them from alchemists." "Mephala cloak you." After obtaining the soaked taproot: I have the three soaked taproots. "Truly? Well done. I'll just keep two of them for myself. No need for Neloth to know. Take that last taproot and plant it into the wall of the withered house." After planting the taproot: The soaked taproot is planted. "Good. Now maybe Neloth will get off my back about it. I suppose you think you should get paid for helping an old woman. Here. Take these. I'll sell you more if you come back later." ;Reluctant Steward Have you seen Varona? "She left for Raven Rock hours ago. She promised to bring me back some fresh blisterwort." Quotes *''"You'd think think that Neloth was still a clan leader of House Telvanni the way he carries on."'' *''"I've got the best selection of mushrooms and fungi."'' – When asked to see what she has for sale. *''"I smelled you for an alchemist."'' – When asked to see what she has for sale. *''"Every type of fungus on Solstheim or Skyrim. Oh, and a few other ingredients and potions."'' – When asked to see what she has for sale. *''"I probably have some potions around here that might interest you."'' – When asked to see what she has for sale. *''"Hmmph, another wanderer. I suppose you'll be wanting potions, just like the others."'' *''"Mephala cloak you."'' *''"Azura light your steps."'' *''"Mushrooms and molds of Vvarderfell have adapted to the ash far better than the green plants."'' Appearances * de:Elynea Mothren es:Elynea Mothren pl:Elynea Mothren ru:Эленея Мотрен Category:Dragonborn: Tel Mithryn Characters Category:Skyrim: Alchemists Category:Dragonborn: Quest Givers